Come Monday
by Page Galaxy
Summary: Random one-shot on DP; Danny's alone on Friday and he's had just about enough of Dash. Lancer put his hand on his shoulder... He'll see him again next week. R&R. Posts have no regularity.


**Hello everyone. Just thought this up at random. I know it's been a while and my earlier fics weren't as great, but I tried so here we go.**

**R&R and enjoy. #FEELS**

* * *

**Come Monday**

Danny's just a normal kid going through school like any other teenager ever as far as the world is concerned. There's crime, fighting, joking, laughing, bullies, and being a half ghost at the end of his day. But today, Danny has had enough.

"Hey Fenturd! Why don't you come over here so I can teach you a lesson in failing at life!"

The ghost boy just kept walking. If he turned around, he was going to blast Dash into the ghost zone from where he stood. But Dash just wouldn't stop.

All week he'd been beating on him, screaming in his ears and giving him grief for things he had no part of. Normally his friends would keep him from snapping, but today he just wasn't having it. He'd fought Vlad again, gotten another reminder he wasn't good enough, was ignored by his parents, failed Lancer's last exam, and had stayed up all night thinking about it.

Finally, with the report on his mind that he didn't finish, he just let the words fall out.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DASH!? IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH AND JUST WANT ME GONE, SMASH MY HEAD THROUGH A LOCKER AND BE DONE ALREADY!"

The voice that was normally never heard had just ripped through the halls of Casper High. The echoes of his temper bounced off the locker doors and carried on to his classroom two walls away.

Everyone was staring.

Dash just stood shocked and silent, unsure of what he should do at this point. Sam and Tucker weren't here- Tuck had an appointment and Sam was on a getaway with her parents, to her personal irritation.

He had no one to help him cope today, and he had broken his promise to Sam that he wouldn't let it get to him.

Lancer stood with one hand on the door knob, key in the other and head turned to the raven-haired introvert with an apparently loud voice. Louder than anyone thought.

Slightly embarrassed, Danny just walked away with a scowl on his face, back turned to the crowd and walked into Lancer's classroom.

"Let's just get this over-with."

The end of the hour finally came, but Danny didn't rush out like he typically would. Instead, he stayed at his desk, head in arms and waited for Lancer to talk to him about his episode before class.

But instead of calling detention, Lancer had just gone on with the day as if he hadn't said anything. He knew he'd be in for it, but Danny didn't think it'd be this serious.

Who was he kidding? He'd just told another student to kill him in front of the rest of his grade level.

The entire class had been silent and stole glances at him when they could. No one snickered or laughed. No whispers of "crazy" or "lunatic," nothing.

Dash had switched places with Kwan so that he didn't have to look at Fenton the entire period.

Great. He'd have no dignity left come Monday.

Meanwhile, Lancer simply put away some books and shuffled his papers into his drawers and said little.

Then suddenly, Lancer's hand was on Danny's shoulder and the kid didn't know how to react. So he didn't.

"Danny, would you like to tell me what that was about today?"

For a second, there came no answer, but next moment came to shove, Lancer could just barely make out a hoarse

"No.."

Danny's body started shivering, Lancer's hand left his shoulder and he bent down to put his eyes to the boy's level.

He didn't realize it at first, but when he saw the drops run off and drip from the desk to the floor, it hit the man that this had been about something more than bullying.

Danny started crying. And he didn't stop.

Let's face it, Dash needed to be expelled.

"Danny-"

The half's threw his arms around his slightly overweight English teacher, and held on like he was letting himself go.

Lancer just wrapped his arms around the Fenton boy and kept them there. They sat like that for what felt like an hour or so, and Danny just hid his face trying to make the tears stop.

The. Suddenly, Lancer heard a small gasp, and then the boy sat up, dried his eyes, and stood up.

"T-thank you Mr. Lancer. I-I have to g-go now..."

"We'll talk about his more come Monday, hmm?"

Lancer gave him a nice smile.

"Sure.."

Then, faster than the man could process, the raven-haired student had picked up his bag and disappeared.

Daniel Fenton was an alright kid. Lancer thought maybe he just needed a hug.

Danny flew over the city that night and touched his shoulder where Lancer's hand had been.

"I guess we'll do it come Monday," he said and flew on. He had some ghosts he needed to send back to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

**So what did you think? Lemme know in the comments, if you like. See you all around!**

**-PG**


End file.
